Something to Keep Going For
by Divergartist
Summary: Modern AU, One-shot Tris was tired of being herself, after being degraded compared to her brother and being abused by Peter. She goes to Dauntless Amusement Park, the one place she felt in control. When she's about jump off a Ferris wheel to end her life, she finds there someone to fight for, the strong blue eyed boy, who helps her. You just keep finding something to keep going for


The light snow made the Dauntless amusement park seem even more magical than when it was lit up with rainbow candy lights. Tris walked up to the front gates, taking a deep breath. She was ready to leave, to leave this world. To finally be free from the chains of reality.

She placed her cold hand against the gate, and pushed it open with her trembling fingers. The gate let out a creak, and Tris slipped through, thanking for once she was so small. In the winter the park was closed, so all the booths were covered and the colorful lights were now just dull grey bulbs.

Tris walked calmly through the pathway, hands shoved in her pockets, enjoying the sound of light taps of her feet. She headed straight for the Ferris wheel, which stood towering above her.

Tris took a sharp inhale, a took the first rusty handlebar of the flimsy ladder. She began to climb, higher and higher as snow around her fell. Soon she reached the large middle circle, and cautiously pulled herself up to the dangerous platform.

From the top she could see the city, with twinkling lights and a view for miles. It was so gorgeous it almost made her reconsider. Almost.

Tris took a deep breath, but as soon as she began to jump someone pulled her back. She spun around to meet deep blue eyes, who was whispering for her to stop.

PAGEBREAK

Tobias had been working late as a security guard, bored out of his mind. Their security of alarms an lights were off, needing him to work the extra night shift.

He sat in his swivel chair, hands behind his head and feet elevated, resting on the desk. He stared at the screen, the amusement parks empty streets glowing at him. Suddenly a small figure began move, and Tobias leapt up from his chair, causing him to tumble to the ground. He didn't focus on his pain and immediately scrambled up to look at the , a girl walked calmly through the streets. It couldn't be a robber, she was walking in plain sight and was calm. He decided not to arrest her right away, not before finding out what she was doing.

Tobias grabbed his flashlight, and quickly left the control room onto the main path that Dauntless called the chasm. The light snow fell around him as he quietly followed the girl with snowflakes in her hair.

Tobias felt many emotions when she stopped by the Ferris wheel, hoping she wasn't doing what he thought she was. The same thing had happened to man named Al last year, who had climbed up an jumped. It had been flashing all over the news.

He froze when he came face to face with the rusty ladder, and felt his stomach churning with fear. Of all places, why the highest place in the park? He thought about it, running ideas through his would be so easy to turn around and just walk away. He didn't care one but about his job, willing to leave Dauntless. He was only here because of a favor he owed his friend, Zeke. But if this girl was doing what he thought she was doing, he knew what that felt like. And he didn't want her to make a mistake. Before he could turn back he forced himself to climb the ladder, pushing he fear deep below him.

As the girl paused at the top, staring at the magnificent view, Tobias climbed as fast as humanly possible, understanding now what she was doing. As soon as her foot left the platform he pulled her close to his, engulfing her in a hug. He looked down to meet intelligent, brave blue grey eyes that stared at him. She didn't even say a word before beginning to let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

PAGEBREAK

Tris surprised herself, letting her tears fall in front of a man she didn't even know. Even her own family barely saw her cry, making we realize through her tough times she barely ever let herself cry. It was bittersweet, feeling good to just let the cries of help out.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." He kept whispering in her ear. "Let's get down okay? It's not safe, it's snowing, and I'm not too keen on heights."

Tris softly nodded, and laughed a tiny bit through her tears at how fast he rushed to get down.

When they reached the bottom, the guy lead her through the the path to the main plaza called the Pit. They went into a small restaurant called Divergent Cafe. He led her to chair, turning on the dim lights, and have her his hoodie to warm her from the snow. He rushed to the back but quickly came back with some chocolate cake, grinning like crazy. He placed it on the table in front of her, cutting her a slice.

"Try it, it's called Dauntless cake, our specialty. It's really good."

Tris cautiously took a bite, and did not regret it. The chocolate was warm and rich, almost melting in her mouth. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted.

"So, I'm Four. What's your name?" He asked.

"Tris." She replied, the first words she had spoken to him.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but can you just talk to me about it? You'll feel better. It's just you and me."

"No no, it's okay. It's just my whole life I've been downgraded compared to my brother. He's always been smarter, charismatic, more selfless, and I was hidden away like a disease. My own family thought I was a worthless failure…..they were right but it still hurt. Then I found the thing that made me happy, my boyfriend Peter. He was sweet and sappy at first, bringing me candy and chocolate everyday. After being with a family who didn't care for so long, I was so eager to move out and in with someone who actually then something snapped. He became overcontrolling, taking my phone, disconnected me from my friends. Then, when I had enough, he hit me. He began to hit me more and more, beat me up. One of my only friends, Al, committed suicide. He was going to jail anyways after joining the wrong crowd, but my other only friend, Robert, thought it was my fault. I lost my only friends left, leaving me with Peter. I'm supposed to be locked in my room, but I couldn't take it. I shattered my window, and took a leap of faith. I came here because one time I beat him in paintball here. It's kind of silly, but it was the one time I felt empowered from him. In control. If I was going to … uh… anywhere, I wanted it to be here."

Tris had been looking down at her fork the entire time she talked. And he was right. It did feel good. She glanced up, expecting to see his face full of pity, but instead she saw admire, pride.

"My father used to beat and abuse me." he said simply, looking down at his steaming tea in his hand. "I grew up trying to hide them, and every night he would just beat me and whip me. I was a shame. An embarrassment. He said that it was for my own good, that I deserved it. And I believed him. My mother was gone, and he blamed me. Eventually I couldn't take it. I almost committed suicide. But my friend, Zeke, stopped me. He helped me put myself back together. It's going to get better. It made me stronger, firmer. I learned lessons. And you keep finding some reason to keep going for in life. To keep living." He peered up at Tris."You aren't looking at me like a kicked puppy," he whispered.

"Because you aren't one."

"Thank you."

"Sharing tea with a stranger is one of life's true delights."

"No, I mean thank you for listening. I needed this too."

Tris stood up and walked over to Tobias, pulling him to stand, and then engulfing him in a hug.

"And thank _you,_ Four."

"Tobias. My real name is Tobias."

"Tobias. It's wonderful."

"I found something new to keep going for."

"Really?"

"It's you."

 **AN**

 **And that about wraps it up! Thanks for reading. If you liked this check out my story Wrist of a Soulmate, which will definitely be longer than this. I wrote all of this really quickly on my phone while on my bus since it just came into mind. So, I'm most likely going to just leave this as a one shot unless I get requests otherwise. So, anyways. have a great day, and no matter if you're going through anything, it's going to be okay. You always find something to keep going for.**


End file.
